


Duet

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #33:  Dance</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #33: Dance

Two smiles.

Lingering gaze…caught stare.

Sweaty palms…quickly thrust into pockets.

Hitch of breath…held for a few (nerve calming) seconds.

They move about each other easily (with a hint of hesitation), near enough to feel their heat, then afar to retain a fleeting sense of control (and to stop inquisitive questions uncurling from the lips of a wolf’s smirk).

The answer is in the familiarity that stretches from one to the next. Unspoken (save once as a joke, a test), it screams until it’s red in the face and stomps its feet for attention.

But they move to a different tune.


End file.
